


Ridiculously Good

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Facial Shaving, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Petra's way too good at this.





	Ridiculously Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble from my writing blog on tumblr. I really want to get back into writing Rivetra stuff.

It was the ultimate form of trust, holding a blade to a person’s throat and being expected to not injure them. 

“You’re a little too good at this,” Levi remarks, his eyes darting between looking her in the eye and glancing at her hands. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

Petra shakes her head and stops for a moment to plunge the straight razor into the bathroom sink, washing off the shaving soap’s foam and leaving her with a clean blade. 

“Nope, nothing at all,” she responds. She reaches over to Levi once more, pulling his left cheek up to more easily drag the blade over his soap-covered face. “I told you I could do this.” 

“Still,” Levi had to admit. “It’s amazing that you haven’t managed to cut my throat open. Yet.”

Petra scoffs, plunging the blade into the sink once more. She shakes off the excess water and brings it back up to Levi, ready to make another stroke. “I’ve helped Gunther do this once and he’s still alive. If you stop talking so much, maybe you’ll be too.” 

“If you do end up cutting me, I’ll probably pass it off as a knife fight wound,” Levi commented. 

“If you say so, Captain,” Petra agreed, ignoring his remarks for the most part and focusing more on her handiwork. 

Curiously, he reached up and pressed his finger on his cheek, on a spot that Petra had just freshly shaven for him. It was ridiculously smooth. 

“How are you so good at this?” 

Petra shrugged, smirking proudly. She dunked the soapy, foam covered blade into the sink once again. “Natural talent maybe? Also, the fact that this is the first time I’ve done this sober.” 

“Wait, _ what?!” _

“Now tip your head back, I gotta do your neck.” 


End file.
